


Crop Top

by AFTanith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for the femslash100 Drabble Tag Round 7 prompt, Harry Potter: Ginny/Luna - crop top.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) [Drabble Tag Round 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) prompt, [Harry Potter: Ginny/Luna - crop top](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6182220#t6182220).

It's a very tiny shirt, and Ginny utterly loves it. Navy blue fabric clings to Luna's thin frame and modest curves, and the flat expanse of pale skin between the hem of the shirt and the top of her low-rise jeans reveals a pretty little navel just begging to be pierced. (Ginny can already picture Luna with a tiny radish dangling from her belly.)

Ginny can't take her eyes off her girlfriend. Luna moves with absurd grace, carrying her lithe body like she's dancing, and Ginny watches every subtle shift with irrepressible delight.

Luna Lovegood looks _good_ in Muggle clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
